A vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a wiper device to wipe attachments such as rainwater adhering to a window glass (windshield glass). This wiper device has a wiper arm swingably supported at the vehicle, and a wiper blade is attached to a tip of the wiper blade.
The wiper blade includes a rubber holder with holding claws at both longitudinal-directional end portions, and a blade rubber engaged with the holding claws and held by the rubber holder, and contacts with the window glass at a portion of the blade rubber. Also, covers are coupled to the both longitudinal-directional end portions of the rubber holder, and portions on tip sides of the blade rubber that protrudes from the rubber holder are covered with those covers. Further, upon a state of contacting the blade rubber with the window glass, the wiper arm is driven for swing within a range of a predetermined angle, whereby the wiper blade is swung on the window glass so that a glass face is wiped.
This wiper blade is subjected to travel wind during a travel of the vehicle. Therefore, when the vehicle runs at high speed, a lift force or drag to which the vehicle is subjected from the travel wind is increased, and its wiping characteristic often deteriorates.
For this reason, in a wiper blade shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2006-232078, a fin-shaped cover member is attached to the rubber holder, and this cover member is subjected to or receives travel wind. Therefore, a pressing force directed to window glass, i.e., a down force is generated at a wiper blade, whereby a wiping characteristic of the wiper blade during a travel of the vehicle is intended to be enhanced.